Practicing
by our-adventure-time
Summary: Marshall's new technique for helping Fionna practice fighting villains of Aaa is bringing something out of her didn't know was even there. Why are her cheeks so red? Fiolee one-shot.


Fionna lay on her bed, completely sprawled out and relaxed. It was a Saturday evening and the sun was setting quite fast. She usually spent most of her time outside right now but Marshall was coming over to practice some fighting moves. After Fionna had fractured her ankle fighting with an icing monster at the Candy Kingdom, she had to recover and help her ankle slowly rebuild strength. It had already been about three weeks and her ankle was beginning to feel normal again. As she laid in her bed, she twiddled her fingers in the fur blankets waiting for her vampire friend to show up.

_Downstairs_

As Cake began chopping up onions and celery, Marshall silently opened the front door. Cake just barely heard him come in and he used hand motions to ask where Fionna was, making sure not to make a noise. Cake pointed upstairs and resumed cooking. A small grin slid across Marshall's face as he flew up the stairs. Just before opening Fionna's bedroom door he waited for complete silence.

"BOO!" Marshall kicked open the door and bared his fangs with a hiss.

Fionna jumped but sprung up ready to fight. She watched him carefully and quickly made a small jump on her mattress allowing her to somersault into the air, almost silently letting her feet meet the floor. Marshall came at her but she dodged a kick and punch. She quickly slid between his legs to the opposite side of the room, grabbing her retractable sword from a drawer. She stood up and released the sword from its collapsed state. She got into a battle stance and extended one of her hands, bending her fingers to motion for him to come towards her.

"Gimme whatcha got, _pretty boy._" she teased him wanting him to fight with all of his strength.

His mouth curved up into a smile. "You got it, _babe._" he mocked her.

Fionna rolled her eyes just before he flew straight for her. She dodged another attack and swiped her sword at the vampire. They continued to fly and jump around the bedroom creating a huge mess. Cake continued onto cooking even with the sound of drawers and lamps being knocked over from upstairs. While the two teens continued to duel, Marshall finally found a weakness in Fionna's steps. She'd always take a cautious step with her hurt foot, thus putting more pressure than needed on her dominant foot. He continued to dodge swings of her swords and found the perfect timing to knee her dominant thigh. He watched as her right leg tumbled the slightest bit causing a chain reaction to her hurt ankle. She was soon on the floor so quick she hadn't realized.

"Ha. I win." Marshall proclaimed while crossing his arms with pride.

"Ahh, ouch. Marshall can you-ah can you help?" she held her hurt ankle.

He quickly stopped playing around and flew down to her extended arm. He took her hand and pulled but only felt himself being taken down to the floor with her. She used his falling momentum to swing herself on top of him to pin him in place. She laughed as she sat on his abdomen with her knees resting next to his chest.

"Ha. _I_ won." she smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh come on, how was I supposed to know if you were hurt or not." he pouted.

"Expect the unexpected Marshie." she declared.

"Don't call me that."

"Why? Is is not _masculine_ enough?" she deepened her voice when she said masculine.

She felt his body shift as he sat up and looked her in the eyes, only inches away from her face. "That, and I don't feel powerful with a name like 'Marshie'"

"Powerful? Psshh! You wouldn't be able to control me even if you tried." she said too cockily.

"_Really?_" he asked in a sensual voice.

He moved his hands to her hip and low back, pulling her body closer to his. She had realized the position she sat as she was in his lap, extremely close to his whole body. Her cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink as his hand on her back drifted under the hem of her shirt. She swallowed hard while not taking her eyes off his. He smirked at her reaction but quickly pouted once she stood up.

"What are you doing?!" she asked crossing her arms.

"The art of seduction, Fionna. Oldest trick in the book." he smiled and stood up with her.

"Ha! Like thats even a trick! No one would lose a battle against seduction." Fionna laughed at the joke she thought Marshall was telling her.

"Sooo...you're saying you wouldn't mind seeing if it works or not?" he grinned at her and took a step closer.

"You know what? Yeah! Like you would be able to defeat me just by "seducing" me or whatever that means." she picked up her sword and got into a stance, ready to fight.

Marshall internally pounded the air with his fist in excitement. How long has it been since he's wanted to do this to Fionna. He watched as Fionna stayed still in her stance and moved her sword for him to come at her. He walked to the opposite side of the room about 6-7 feet away from her. Turning his back to her, the room fell silent and he waited for her to get antsy.

"Come on Marshall. I was expecting you to saunter over here and try to throw me off but this? Pathetic if you ask me." she still stood waiting to fight.

"You want me to saunter?" he said while looking over his shoulder.

Fionna didn't think about what she was about to get into but this wasn't what she was expecting. His crimson eyes pierced through her light blue ones, creating a different ambience to the room. Silence fell over the two as Marshall slowly turned to face her. As Fionna said, he sauntered over to her slow but confident. Fionna just watched for now, taking note of what his plan for the next move would be. Once he was only a few inches away from her sword, he began.

"Your sword is beautiful, Fi….just like you." he was staring at her sword but slowly crept his eyes up to hers making sure to keep them very red.

Fionna's reaction wasn't at all what Marshall expected. Her cheeks flared up even at the sound of him saying her name, so with a compliment like 'beautiful' she was scarlet. Marshall smirked at her red cheeks and took a step closer to her causing her to back up a step.

"Did I do this?" he brought a hand up to her right cheek and wrapped his fingers around her neck.

Fionna didn't speak. She was too afraid of making a fool of herself if she even tried. Marshall continued to step closer to her. After one more step, Fionna could start to feel Marshall's jeans rub against her bare thighs. Bringing his free hand to her left shoulder, he barely applied pressure to her shoulder and brought his mouth to her jawbone. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she had closed her eyes. Smiling with delight, he kissed her jawline tenderly with a small amount of pressure with his tongue onto her warm skin. Fionna dropped her sword and let out a heavy sigh and let their weight hit her back against the wall as Marshall had her pinned. Marshall smiled against her skin, letting his fangs graze her jaw and neck. He continued to leave rough kisses against her neck leading to her ear. Bringing his mouth to her ear, he interrupted the silence.

"I win." he whispered in a husky voice.

"D-don't stop." Fionna mumbled after he had spoken.

Marshall's hand that was resting on her shoulder moved to her back and went beneath her shirt, scratching at her quite rough. She hummed a moan in her throat trying not to be loud. His hips pushed against her making sure she wasn't going to move from the wall she was already pinned against. The hand on her cheek pulled her head up to meet with Marshall's face. He looked down at her before kissing her for the first time, wanting to savour the moment. She looked up at him, waiting. Their lips grazed and they never took their eyes off each other.

"Fionna, I brought you some din–" the two hadn't heard Cake open the bedroom door.

Fionna's eyes widened as she realized what her sister was seeing. She latched her hand on to Marshall's that was up her back and put her other hand on his side moving him away from her. Marshall kept his back to Cake, too embarrassed to look at her.

"Uh-heh ha. This um, this isn't what it looks like!" Fionna's voice sounded hoarse as her cheeks returned to a light pink.

Cake stood in the doorway holding a tray with food on it with her mouth hung open. She didn't say anything. Marshall finally turned around but trepidatiously. He scratched the back of his neck still not making eye contact with Cake.

"Marshall, Fionna needs to eat some dinner I think you may want to start heading home." Cake finally spoke.

"Good idea. See you soon Fi." Marshall exited through a window all-too-quickly.

Hearing him say Fi made her blush _again_. Cake set the food down on Fionna's bed and put her paws on her hips.

"You've got some explaining to do." Cake yelled.

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Wow has it been long...BUT I'm back! And here to stay! Hope you enjoyed this one shot. I've been in the mood for one and here we are. Also may not be updating as much as I want because I'm writing a new and very different Fiolee story at the current moment sooo thats happening and will be up really soon! Leave me reviews so I can improve on anything. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
